Conventional rotary electric machine cooling apparatuses include: an agitating fan that is disposed on an axial end portion of a rotor; a partition that is disposed in close proximity to an end portion of a stator coil; and cooling fins that are disposed on a core ring end portion, and are configured such that cooling air that is agitated by the agitating fan circulates through a route that passes through coil gaps in coil ends of the stator coil, then passes through between the cooling fins, and then passes through on an opposite side of the partition from the stator coil and returns to the agitating fan (see Patent Literature 1, for example).